


Понарошку

by eugenias



Series: Fantastic Beasts [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mirror of Erised, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Его согревает видение, воспоминание из прошлого, заветное желание снова коснуться пореза на ладони, поцеловать, шепча целительное заклинание. Ощущение незримого дыхания на собственной руке такое живое и настоящее, что приходится постараться, чтобы убедить себя в том, что все это иллюзия, на которую он тратит свою жизнь.





	Понарошку

**Author's Note:**

> Ни на что не претендую. просто люблю Альбуса. Аминь.
> 
>  
> 
> [ ♥](http://dieflut.tumblr.com/post/180310847854/dumbledore-and-grindelwald-and-then-of)

Треклятое зеркало не даёт забыть, выбросить из головы, решиться на шаг, ступить на тропинку, с которой не свернуть. И он знает, что это ошибка, та ошибка, которую следует совершить, чтобы пронести через всю жизнь ту боль, что живет в его сердце столько лет. Но не может остановиться, не может перестать приходить сюда и каждый раз наблюдать за собой, наблюдать за _ними._

В предвкушении сдёргивая пыльную простыню, Альбус поправляет взмокшую чёлку и с осторожностью смотрит на спокойную гладь зеркала. Красивая рама, расписные узоры и холод, рвущийся наружу. Пальцы сковывает дрожью, и он сжимает их в кулак. Ещё чуть-чуть, и ударил бы стену, оставив на ней след от разбитых костяшек, но по коже бегут леденящие душу мурашки, едва не превращая его в глыбу льда.

Его согревает видение, воспоминание из прошлого, заветное желание снова коснуться пореза на ладони, поцеловать, шепча целительное заклинание. Ощущение незримого дыхания на собственной руке такое живое и настоящее, что приходится постараться, чтобы убедить себя в том, что все это иллюзия, на которую он тратит свою жизнь.

_Три месяца он держал себя в руках, боролся за будущее, пытаясь жить настоящим, но в итоге — жил прошлым, прекрасно понимая, что уже ничего не будет как прежде._

И всё, что ему остаётся — смотреть в зеркало, тренируясь в произношении слова «желание» задом наперёд. Вглядываться в картинку-воспоминание, кусать губы, видя собственное юное лицо и тот смелый взгляд Гриндельвальда, который всегда очаровывал.

На губах — горечь невысказанный слов, жжение от ночных поцелуев на берегу озера. Вид хрупкого, но тёплого тела, к которому так хочется прижаться, заставляет вздрогнуть, запретные движения навстречу друг другу, сбитое дыхание, путающиеся в волосах пальцы и по обыкновению мешающиеся рубашки.

Каждый раз — как будто в первый; и на лбу выступает испарина, Альбус вытирает её платком, отводит взгляд в сторону, давая себе передышку, но от этого лишь больней — потому что желание выше любой морали, важнее любого правила, и чёрт бы побрал этот мир, разделивший их на «добро» и «зло».

Взгляд зацепляется за ладонь, на которой не осталось шрама, но стоит вновь посмотреть в зеркало, увидеть сцепленные в замок руки, вспомнить стоны и те самые _правильные_ и _искренние_ прикосновения, щекочущий шею шёпот и немного нервный, неловкий смешок над собственной робостью, как на коже что-то горит, как будто жгучее синее пламя — горячее для Альбуса, холодное для всех остальных.

— Хочу запомнить тебя таким, — проносится чужой голос в голове, на лице — улыбка, а в сердце неизлечимая печаль. — Хочу запомнить нас _такими_.

Альбус помнит, как закреплял эти слова поцелуем, чувствуя, как кончики белокурых волос щекотали плечи. На пальцах — кольца, в руке — яблоко с одного из деревьев в саду Батильды. И даже если оно будет отравленным, Альбус вцепится в него зубами, чтобы отобрать своё.

Глухо выдыхая, вставая ближе к зеркалу, шепча себе под нос тихое «пропади всё пропадом», он тянет руку, горящую синим пламенем, к зеркалу и касается поверхности. Уже не юный Гриндельвальд смотрит на него.

Тот же роковой взгляд, усмешка на грани сумасшествия, волевой подбородок и аристократическая осанка. Тот же чёрный цвет в одежде, светлые волосы контрастом выделяющееся на фоне. Тот же изгиб руки, касающейся зеркала с «другой» стороны.

— Во имя общего блага, — одними губами молвит Альбус, не в силах отвести взгляда.

— В очередной раз потратишь на меня всю ночь? — шепчет родной, сводящий с ума голос. Изображение в зеркале усмехается, когда Альбус трясёт головой.

— Я бы потратил на тебя всю свою жизнь, — фыркает Альбус. Безысходность и отчаяние, боль и горечь. — Если бы ты не сбежал, как последний трус.

Злость, ярость, отчаяние. И пора бы оставить груз прошлого позади, но разве так можно? Разве можно добровольно отказаться от тех чувств, которые горят внутри? Разве можно сделать вид, что чёртового зеркала не существует? И пусть каждый раз он вскрывает старые раны, пусть разбивает собственное сердце воспоминаниями о тех днях, это того стоит.

— Во имя общего блага, — тихо отвечает Геллерт, оправдывая свой поступок.

Звучит ядовито, грязно, понарошку, но Альбусу всё равно.

Треклятое зеркало не даёт забыть. И сколько бы лет не прошло, как бы не изменился мир, люди вокруг него, жизнь, в этом отражении он всегда будет видеть того, любовь к кому пронесёт через года, через лёд и холод, через огонь и пепел, даже если однажды ему всё-таки придётся пойти против Гриндельвальд, чтобы спасти этот мир.


End file.
